Truth Dares and an Office
by master of toast
Summary: Ben Aby and Riley play truth or dare and we lean how Ben and Riley met.


A/N: Hi people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Master-of-toast here!!!!!!!!!! My first Riley fic ever. Also note I call Abigail, Aby

Fangirls: Gasp she's a noob!

Me: A noob in love with Riley.

Fangirls: True…

Disclaimer: If national treasure were mine would I be here? Nope so, I OWN NOTHING!

NTNTNTNNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"Ok Riley, truth or dare?" Aby asked. The little family was spending the night playing games and eating popcorn. Riley laughed.

"Ok dare." He said happily. Aby smirked. Riley's grin faltered. "Oh god." He muttered.

"I dare you to recite all fifty states in backwards alphabetical order while standing on one foot." Aby said. Riley shrugged and stood while Ben laughed his head off.

"Wyoming Wisconsin West Virgina…." He continued down the list while Ben through popcorn at him. When he finished he was giggling his head off. He smirked at Ben.

"Payback time Ben. Truth or dare?" Riley said.

"Truth."

"Chicken. Ok. Do you want to have kids with Aby?" Riley taunted. Ben flushed.

"Cheater! Ummm… yes." Ben mumbled. Aby smacked him playfully and blushed.

"She so wants you Ben." Riley teased. Ben, in response, grabbed a fistful of popcorn and smashed it into Riley's hair. Riley laughed a shook it from his hair.

"Your turn Aby. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. Uh…. Hang upside-down from the couch for 1 minute." Ben said nonchalantly.

"No fair your dares for me suck!!!" Riley protested.

"No your dares are no worse than hers." Ben replied.

"You made me wear a dog collar and call Aby mistress for an hour!" Riley exclaimed. Ben laughed then sighed.

"Fine Riley I'll be fair." Ben mocked. By this time Aby had finished her dare. She turned to Riley.

"Ok Riley truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Riley said decisively.

"Hmm… Oh. I got one! Tell me how you and Ben met." She said happily. Riley nodded.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long version." Aby declared.

"Can Ben help? He's the only who can describe me." Riley asked.

"Ok. Ben help him out." Aby said. She looked interested. Riley looked at Ben who nodded for him to begin. (A/N: they'll just take down talking so every " is a new person talking)

"Ok when Ben had found me I was an office worker."

"More like servant." Ben interjected. Riley rolled his eyes.

"He was in my boss's office. He wanted money for financing his treasure hunt."

"Then his boss says

'Would you like some coffee?'

And I'm like sure why not. So then he just yells for someone to 'tell the kid to get to coffees'"

"So then I rush in with the drinks and I trip and spill it all over the floor."

"And Riley is this skinny little kid. He's so skinny you'd think he was being starved and he looks like he hasn't seen daylight in years. His shirt is threadbare and too big for him. He's got all his hair in his face. So Riley drops to his knees and starts to clean up. And his boss is yelling at him for being an idiot and a klutz. And Riley just looks at the ground and says,

'S-sorry sir, I'll have it clean in just a minute.'"

"So then I'm down on my bloody hands and knees and my boss is yelling at me. And I DID NOT stutter Ben. Anyway I'm cleaning it up and I hear my boss and Ben talking. My boss thinks Ben is nuts. So he stands up to walk Ben out and he steps on my hand and I feel it start bleeding-"

"Yeah the poor kid's boss just made his hand bleed. And then the Boss shows me out and yells at the kid for not being done with cleaning"

"So I finish as fast as I can and then run after Ben."

"And Riley rushes out of the building after me he says,

'Wait Mr. Gates!' so the he trips and falls face first off the curb. So now the kid's knees palms, knuckles and forearms are bleeding."

"And I say

'Mr. Gates sir, I believe you. And I'd really love to help you if I can.'"

"So now I've got this kid standing in front of me bleeding and offering to help me. So I say, 'let's see what can you do. Are you any good with computers?' and the Riley says 'Mr. Gates computers are my life. I can hack into anything and destroy it from the inside out.'"

"And he says 'show me' so I take him to my van and I take out my computer."

"And then Riley asks what he should do. And I tell him to make the fire alarm go off in the building. And the kid here just does it."

"I lost my job. They didn't even know about the fire alarm. I got fired for spilling the coffee in front of Ben."

"So that's how you two met?" Aby asked with raised eyebrows. Riley nodded. Then with a smirk he turned to Ben and asked,

"Truth or dare?"


End file.
